Mais Um Ano
by Lina Limao
Summary: Sakura POV. Ao som de McFly. Só lendo pra saber. Pro Final do Ano XD:: NaruSaku


**Título: **Mais um Ano.

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **NaruSaku

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Dezembro.

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Sakura POV. Ao som de McFly. Só lendo pra saber.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu sei que um dia ele virá bater na minha porta (:

xox

**Mais um Ano.**

_Algumas pessoas riem___

_Algumas pessoas choram_

Eu me perguntou por que você sorri tanto. Eu sempre fui inteligente e sempre consegui perceber as coisas um pouco mais rápido, mas eu nunca descobri o por que do seu sorriso.

Eu era sempre tão tristonha. Como você mesmo diz, eu sou tão chorona.

_Algumas pessoas vivem  
_

_Algumas pessoas morrem_

Você sempre foi tão vivo, as cores da sua roupa eram vivas, seus olhos são vivos, seu cabelo loiro chega a parecer ter vida, você todo era um conjunto de formas e cores vivas. E embora eu também fosse, eu era uma espécie de natureza morta.

Mas você me trazia vida, e eu não gostei disso. Talvez, por que eu fosse morta...

_Algumas pessoas correm_

_Em direção ao fogo_

Você sempre esteve correndo, gritando, você tinha a tão falada vontade do fogo, você nunca se importou, você só correu pra onde seu coração mandou e seus pés levaram.

Nunca teve medo de nada, e eu invejei você. Nessa parte, eu invejei muito.

_  
__Algumas pessoas escondem._

_  
__Cada desejo seu_

Eu era sempre quieta, eu escondia meus sonhos, eu escondia meus desejos, mas você soube fazer com que eu os liberasse mais, embora eu já houvesse tentado milhões de vezes.

Um dos meus desejos era ser forte como você.

_Mas nós somos os amantes_

Agora, está tudo tão bem.

_Se você não acredita em mim  
_

_Apenas olhe nos meus olhos_

Você me fez mais de mil promessas e eu acreditei em você. Talvez, em alguma hora, eu tenha acreditado mais em você do que em mim mesma.

Eu sempre olhei em seus olhos buscando conforto. Buscando atenção. E você sempre me deu, com o brilho desses olhos azuis. Sabe, acho que dá pra ver sua alma através deles.

São tão bonitos.

_Porque o coração nunca mente_

E você me salvou uma porção de vezes, você tentou cumprir tudo que me prometeu, e de fato, quase consegiu.

_Algumas pessoas lutam  
_

_Algumas pessoas caem_

Já faz algum tempo que nós dois andamos lutando juntos. Existe uma incrível diferença entre nossas habilidades, eu percebo isso, todo mundo percebe.

Você luta até o fim, você tenta pelo que você acredita.

E eu as vezes me sinto fraca perto de você. Por mais forte que eu esteja, você é mais, e eu sempre acabo sendo salva por você. Na maioria das vezes.

_Outros fingem  
_

_Que não se importam afinal_

Não posso dizer que isso não é irritante, mas eu não acho mais que você seja irritante. Você é só... Você.

_Se você quer lutar  
_

_Eu ficarei bem do seu lado_

E eu nunca ficaria contra você. Você sabe disso.

Eu sempre estarei aqui, com você, não importa o que você faça. Eu estarei aqui. Do seu lado. Lutando e tentando junto com você.

_O dia que você cair  
_

_Eu estarei bem atrás de você  
_

_Para recolher os pedaços_

Nós somos assim, não é?

Nós lutamos, nós caímos e nos erguemos de novo. Eu nunca vou deixar você cair. Você é minha força, você é minha determinação. Eu nunca deixarei você caído em pedaços.

Nunca.

_Se você não acredita em mim  
_

_Apenas olhe nos meus olhos  
_

_Porque o coração nunca mente__  
_

E eu nunca mentiria pra você. Você pode fazer o que for, eu sempre estarei aqui pra você. Eu não minto.

_  
__Outro ano acabou  
_

_E nós ainda estamos juntos_

É uma pena que este ano esteja chegando ao fim, eu gostava muito dele, eu adorei estar do seu lado em todo ele.

Nós enfretamos tanta coisa e ainda estamos aqui, talvez mais fortes do que nunca. E eu sei que você também se sente assim, eu conheço esse olhar.

_Nem sempre é fácil  
_

_Mas eu estou aqui para sempre_

Eu sei que nós não enfrentamos nem metade das coisas que temos pela frente, e eu sei que você sabe melhor que eu. Na verdade, você me ensinou isso.

Mas eu não me sinto assustada, nem tenho nada a temer, você está aqui comigo, e eu estou aqui com você, é tudo que nós precisamos pra ser fortes.

_  
__Nós somos amantes  
_

_Eu sei que você acredita em mim  
_

_Quando você olha nos meus olhos  
_

_Porque o coração nunca mente__  
_

E eu devo admitir que estar aqui, agora, com você, é melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo com o que está havendo agora, mesmo com todas as dificuldades, mesmo que você não esteja numa boa fase, eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem

Você sempre me disse, e sempre foi verdade, e eu sempre acreditei em você, Naruto, sempre.

Mesmo com seu olhar perdido nas estrelas, mesmo que nossas mãos estejam entrelaçadas e mesmo que você não esteja mais sorrindo tão bobamente, você ainda é o mesmo, e eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer pessoa neste mundo.

Por que eu sou a sua Sakura-chan, só sua.

xox

_Bom, eu queria uma fic minha pra mim, depois de tantas pra presente XD_

_Hoje é um daqueles dias de chuva, que não se tem nada pra fazer, e eu devo dizer que eu realmente achei algo bem interessante, perdendo dez minutos do meu tempo pra digitar essa fic. _

_Já que ela não me deu trabalho nenhum, visto que eu já estava com ela na cabeça há mais tempo do que eu mesma imaginava. _

_Finalmente me libertei._

_Acho que eu estar fazendo tantas NaruSaku's vinha do fato de eu querer tanto essa, pequena com essa música._

_De fato, todas elas tem um pedacinho dessa, mas enfim, meu psicológico não é importante e menos ainda interessante Ü_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa e talz, por que embora ela tenha sido fácil de fazer, ela é importante pra mim, tanto quanto a 'minha pequena'._

_Enfim, Obrigada a quem ler e, por favor, se você ler, mande um review, faça uma autora baka feliz *--*_


End file.
